The Smallville Files
by obsessed with snape
Summary: Clark gets a call from Lex something is very wrong. Leads to death Lies secrets and clones.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Smallville or Superman I am just a fan.

Clark was on his way home from school, he had missed the bus because he had decided to stay after school and help Chloe with her project at the torch. Chloe was always working on something new for her next edition of the torch. She never quit. She also got good grades too. Clark almost never saw her doing home work. 'How the heck does that work?' He thought as he walked up the drive way and onto the porch. Clark opened the front door and could smell something baking, probably a pie or something else, knowing his Mother that would taste wonderful. "Mom, Dad, I'm home is anyone here?" he called. No one answered. All he could hear was the ticking of clock and a steady beeping noise every few seconds. Clark followed the beeping noise to the answering machine. He dumped his backpack full of his school books and home work assignments under the desk and pressed the play button on the answering machine.

The first message was from Chloe telling him he had to come back to school because he forgot his wallet by the computer! "Damn, I knew I was forgetting something!" the next message was from his Mother telling him that they weren't home and wouldn't be home until dinner time because they were visiting a neighbor who was sick with the flu, and that he needed to take the pie out of the oven at 3:30.

Clark looked at the Clock it was 3:35! CRAP! he ran into the kitchen yanked

open the oven, grabbed the pie, almost dropped it on the kitchen floor because it was hot!

and tossed it on the counter! then just stared at the pie like he expected it to do

something. he inspected the pie carefully for burn marks 'Okay now what. It looks ok to me.' he thought. then he noticed it was getting warm in there, he turned to look at the oven he'd left open and smacked himself in the head. "Genius Kent" he muttered as he shut the door and turned off the oven. 'Now what was I going to do before I almost turned Moms pie into a science experiment? Oh yeah, my wallet, not that it has any thing in it, except the worlds worst photo ID picture. OH GOD! what if Lana sees it?'

Clark quickly wrote a note explaining to his parents where he was going

in case they decided to come back early and taped it to the front door. Then he ran as fast

as he could back to the school not slowing down till he reached the torch office. He opened the door and saw Chloe sitting at the computer typing away listening to head phones. She didn't notice him walk in. Pete was on the other side of the room and waved and was going to say something but thought better of it when he noticed Clark was trying to sneak up on Chloe without her noticing. Chloe's mind was elsewhere she was totally focused on her computer screen and would not have noticed if world war three had started at that moment. Clark came up behind her hovered over her and then looked at Pete and grinned, Pete grinned back at him. Clark grabbed Chloe's shoulders, Chloe let out a startled yell and jumped three feet in the air sending her head phones flying she turned and tried to smack her attacker in the face with the mouse swinging it by it's chord.

Clark caught the mouse and doubled over laughing. It was all he could do not to

join Pete who was laughing so hard he had fallen on the floor. Chloe was not happy and

Clark could tell by the look on her face. 'Uh Oh, I am so dead!' he thought. Pete hadn't

noticed he was too busy laughing and gasping for air between fits of laughter he managed

to get out "Dude. . . she tried to . . to wack you. With. THE MOUSE! OH MY GOD. . .!

that's the funniest thing I've ever seen. It's killer Chloe and her pet mouse! Chloe you

should have seen your face you jumped like ten feet then you were gonna kill Cl" . . .

"Pete! SHUT UP! or I'm gonna strangle you with my 'pet mouse'!

Chloe was pissed. Pete looked surprised. "Chloe don't get mad we were only playing with you. "Yeah sure you were only playing." she said suddenly she looked as if she were about to cry or something. Clark and Pete were starting to get worried when she started talking again. "I was afraid it was another one of those stupid meteor freaks again, that always seem to want to target me. Why do they all want to hurt me? do I have something that attracts them and sends out the message come torture and kill Chloe? because if I do that's just not fair!" Clark and Pete had no clue how to deal with this. At this point tears had started roll down Chloe's cheeks and neither of them had the answers to her questions. Teenage girls should come with instructions! "I'm sure you don't attract them Chloe." Clark said. " I think it's because most of them are teenagers and go this school, they choose the school as a target. Your usually the only one here after hours working on the Torch. So you get caught in the middle. I really don't think it's your fault."

Chloe wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "Really?" Pete looked at Clark. "Wow!" "what?" Clark looked at him confused. "you do have a brain!" Clark glared at Pete. "you are so dead" Chloe laughed. Clark looked at her "I'm sorry I scared you. I won't do it again except when we're extremely bored and all about to die, then anything goes." he smiled at her. "Okay fine, I forgive you, but try not to get bored too often or I'll send my attack mouse after you!" Pete chose that moment to look down at the computer table and noticed a wallet. He picked it up, looked inside and burst out laughing. there was Clarks I'd he looked as if he had tried to say something when they took the picture and he was half asleep with messy hair. Clark noticed what Pete had in his hand and yelled "Pete NO!" but it was too late Pete had already taken the ID out of the wallet and put it in his pocket. "Oh damn, dude this picture is so going on the internet!" Pete gave the wallet to Clark and Clark looked shocked and horrified. "you wouldn't! I would die! that picture would be there for rest of my life!" Pete grinned at him "Clark Chill I wouldn't do that I just wanna make one copy to give you a reality check once in a while and to laugh my ass off while I'm doin it."

Clark glared at him "Pete that's not funny! give it back now or Chloe's mouse

is the last thing you'll have to worry about." Clark took a step closer to Pete and was

looking straight down at him. Pete looked up at Clarks angry face. suddenly an image of

Pete Ross as creamed corn flashed into his mind. He gulped. "Um Clark you wouldn't really ever hurt one of your friends r-right?" Pete was starting to sweat. Chloe was sitting in the corner watching them. Clark was acting really strange over a photo ID. and Pete was afraid of him? Something wasn't right. "Chloe you wouldn't have any red meteor rocks in here would you?" Pete asked. "No I don't. they kept the only sample I had when I sent it into prove that the class rings were fake. Why do you ask? " Um no reason." Clark realized Pete was distracted by Chloe and saw his chance to take the ID back. He grabbed the cornerthat was sticking out of Pete's pocket and ran. "Hey Pete yelled after him, No fair you cheated." Chloe looked shocked! cheated? It was all a game!"

"Yeah, what did you think, Clark was really gonna hurt me?" Pete asked looking at

her like she was from Mars." "Okay you guys are too weird for me!" With that said she sat down at the computer put her head phones back on and returned to her typing. Pete said good bye to Chloe but seriously doubted that she noticed. She was to preoccupied with whatever was on that computer screen. Then he yelled "Hey, Clark wait for me!" He ran out the door to catch up with him, thinking Clark was probably half way home by now with how fast he moves.

Pete Ross ran out to the front of the school and expected Clark to be long gone

by then. He was so startled that he threw his books in Clarks face when Clark tapped him

on the shoulder. "Geez! what is it! Kill Clark by decapitation day!" Clark asked. "Well

if you wouldn't sneak up on people like that! One day your gonna do that to the wrong

person." Pete warned "And what, they're gonna hurt me!" Clark deepened his voice, "I Am Invincible noting can stop me! I Am Super Clark he stood up straight and put his hands on his hips trying to look impressive." He failed miserably, he could tell because it was taking all of Pete's will power not to fall on the ground laughing! "yeah super geek more like!" Pete gasped between fits of laughter. "Hey! I heard that!" Clark said "Yeah well, I saw your School ID!"

Pete finally got control of his laughter to the point were he could speak normally

again. "So where are we going? The Talon? Your house? Mine?" he asked. " I have to stop by my house to pick up a vegetable crate and deliver it to Lex." Clark replied looking over at Pete hoping his friend wouldn't go ballistic for once. No such luck. "Aww man we have to go to Lex Luthers place!" Pete wined Clark rolled his eyes. Pete hated the Luthers and let everyone know how he felt. "Well no one said you had to go! But I thought I heard Lex say something about dirt bikes earlier this week." Petes eyes got huge and Clark could practically see him start to drool. "Dirt bikes?" Clark? are you serious?" "Yes, Pete if he doesn't have dirt bikes I'm ET." Pete snapped out of It and turned to look at Clark with a questioning look on his face. "ET? Clark? you haven't been keeping something from me, have you?" Clark just grinned and said "No. But you should have seen your face when you were picturing me as ET!"

"What! How could you not expect me to take into consideration the possibility?

This is Smallville the town with all the freaky weird stuff! Remember?" Any thing is

possible here. Next your going to tell me you can fly!" Clark looked at the ground looking a little more than guilty. Pete noticed this. " Clark? you can't fly, right?" "well. . "

Clark begin "Oh. . my. . god! your serious? Clark nodded. "Not to fast or very high."

Pete looked like he was gonna pass out. He was staring at something only he could

see! "Pete?" Clark questioned "Pete, Earth to Pete." Clark waved one hand slowly in front

of his friends face "Pete Breath!" This got his attention Pete released the breath he

didn't realize he had been holding then he turned to face Clark.

"Can you take me?" Clark looked confused for a moment, then it hit him. "You want me to take you flying?" He asked looking at Pete like he'd just grown two heads. " Hell yes! This is Cool! This is Awesome! this beyond Awesome, it's freakin Amazing!" This time it was Clarks turn to be stunned. How could one person get so excited so easily, and so quickly, Over something that terrified him so much? "Pete calm down people are starting to stare at us!" Pete looked around suddenly remembering they were still in front of the school. "Well, what are you waiting for? Christmas? let's GO!"

'What the heck has gotten into Pete?' Clark wondered as he was being dragged by

the arm toward his home. He never in his life was this excited to see a Luther! Either

something is seriously wrong with him or that's not Pete! "Umm. . Pete? Why the sudden

hurry?" Pete looked at Clark like he was some poor, sad, dumb little creature. "I want to

fly!" "Oh" Clark said, hating to disappoint his friend. "We can't." Pete looked at

Clark "What! But. . you said!" " I know what I said Pete, But it's day light out!

Everyone would see us! and there are no clouds." Pete replied "So we'll go tonight no

one will see us then." Clark looked frustrated. "yes they will! We have to wait until

it's cloudy!"

Pete looked like some one had run over his puppy, backed up then flattened

it with a steam roller. "Pete I'm sorry!" Clark said but Pete wasn't listening. He was

walking away with his head down and his shoulders slouched. "Where are you going?" Clark called after him. "I gotta go. . . I have home work." Pete lied. "bye. . I guess." Clark

called after Pete as he watched him sulk away. Clark turned and sped all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

When he got there no one was home. Clark looked at the crate of vegetables on the counter he didn't really have to take them over to Lex's house right away he thought to himself. He walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway toward the living room he scooped up his backpack that he left by the answering machine and ran up the stairs towards his room. Clark was just heading back down stairs again to watch some TV before doing his chores when the phone rang. Clark looked at the spot where the phone should have been, and was annoyed to find that it wasn't there. 'Oh great time to play hunt for the phone! this should be fun.'

Clark looked around the room and heard it ring again. He fallowed the noise into the kitchen. The phone was sitting by the sink. Clark pounced on it an answered slightly out of breath "Hello?" There was a pause on the other end of the line, then Clark heard a paniced voice. "Clark? Are you there?" Clark heard bits of static over the phone "Yeah, Lex? Is that you?" The voice on the other end of the line answered " Yeah. Clark. . . I need your help! " There was more static. "Lex what's wrong? Where are you?" There was a pause on the other end of the line. "I'm at home. . . Please. . . Clark, He's going to kill her!" suddenly the phone line went dead. Clark ran out the front door and sped toward Lex's only slowing down once he reached the gate.

Clark entered the huge stone castle and went to search for Lex. He focused his hearing concentrating on the steady thumping noise that could only be the sound of a human heart beat. It was the only heart beat in the castle other than his own. And it was coming from a room up stairs in a part of the house he had never been to.

Clark started up the stairs and stopped halfway from the top when he saw a long

dark red smudge along the railing. He reached out his hand to touch it. It was wet and

sticky. Clark tried to wipe it off on his jeans but it had stained his finger a pale red.

Clark looked further up the stairs and could see more streaks and smudges of what Clark

was seriously praying was not blood right now. The top the stairs were dark and the

entire castle was silent. Clark started to climb the stairs more quickly searching for Lex.

The stairs creaked under his weight. The groaning of the stairs under his weight

and his breathing where the only sounds that he could hear at the moment. "Great where's the camera and the film crew when you need them? I've steeped into a horror film!" He thought, trying to use humor to calm himself down. Lex so did not need him freaking out right now. Clark concentrated on the heart beat he had heard earlier. He followed the sound and walked down the hall in the direction he thought it was coming from. Clark called out Lex's name but got no answer. Clark walked down the long dark hallway.

Nothing he saw was familiar. This section of the castle looked old and uninhabited. It looked as if no one had been here for years. The only hint Clark had that he was going in the right direction were the streaks of what Clark was now sure were blood. Clark could hear the heart beat much stronger now but there was something different. He could also hear what sounded like some one sobbing. Clark followed the trail of blood to the door at the end off the hall.

Clark reached for the door knob and slowly opened the door. As light was let into the room he could see that the room was dim, dusty and dark. He could see dust lazily floating through the air drifting in and out of the light. beyond that the room was mostly empty what little furniture was covered in old tattered sheets. there was one small window that was covered with dirt that let a faint glow of light filter into a corner of the room. it was almost as if this was the room that everyone but time had forgotten. 'So this is where Dust bunnies where banished to.' Clark thought. He almost laughed but any thoughts of laughter where banished from his mind when something in the corner of the room moved.

"Lex?" Clark called out. He stepped into the room opening the door the rest of the

way letting more light in. It was then that he saw her. She was laying in the farthest

corner of the room. The light barley touched her making her seem to glow in the dim light. her skin was impossibly pale from having lost so much blood and she laying on her back with her body facing away from the door except for one arm that seemed to be reaching out toward him. Her neck was twisted at an impossible angle facing in the direction of her arm. She seemed to be staring straight at him With big dark eyes. She was disturbingly beautiful even in death, with her long dark hair spread out across the floor. The way the dim light made her skin glow hair shine as it tumbled in waves across the floor was eerily beautiful. What made this scene so disturbing was the deep red puddle of blood seeping out from under her spreading out to cover the entire corner of the room. Clark would never forget that image for as long as he lived. No matter how hard he tried.

Clark felt like he had stepped outside of reality, and was looking through some one else's eyes. Everything seemed to stop even time. Clark felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest in that moment that he saw her lying there in a puddle of her own blood staring at him through cold lifeless eyes.

Suddenly something moved in the corner. Clark snapped out of the trance like state he had slipped into. Lex was in the corner on the opposite side of the room Just sitting there staring at her. shaking his head and rocking back and forth muttering the word "No" over and Over. Clark had never seen Lex like this. He wondered if he should be angry or scared. "Lex?" he whispered afraid to break the silence in the room with any sudden loud noises. Lex looked up for the first time noticing Clark was there. "He. . . He . . Killed Her!" Lex stuttered then looked like he was going to retreat back into his own little world inside his head.

Clark couldn't let that happen. He walked over to Lex, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. He forced Lex to look at his face instead of her body. Angrily

Clark said "Lex! Who Killed LANA?"

As if hearing her name triggered a response in him Lex turned away from Clark, doubled over and lost the entire contents of his stomach. When he was done retching he stood up and turned back to face Clark. Clark had never seen Lex like this. He was really worried and more than a little scared. But he couldn't let himself concentrate on his fear, right now he had to find out what happened to Lana.

Lex looked as if he had mostly snapped out of it by now and was ready to talk. His hands were still shaking and his eyes weren't completely focused. Like his mind was else where, Clark was sure it was a place he would not like to visit anytime soon, judging by the look on his friends face. Lex begin to slowly calm down and tell Clark everything that had happened leading up to when Clark found him. Lex's voice was low almost a whisper at first, Clark had to strain to hear it. As Lex went on his voice grew steadier. His voice betrayed no emotion as he recalled the days events, but his eyes betrayed him. Clark knew that at this moment his friend was reliving every thing that had happened in the last few hours leading up to Lana's death. Lex seemed to be staring at a spot across the room that held no light or other object, yet seemed to be the most fascinating place in the world to him.

He went on to tell Clark how he had been surprised and more then a little curious when Lana had practically rushed into his home demanding he answer her questions. She had explained that two days ago she had woken up in a research facility lab in Metropolis with no memory of who she was or where she came from. Even more surprising to him was the name of the lab, LexLABs. He had been told that that lab had been closed and that no research was being conducted there, because of its previous connections to the failed project, level three. But it seemed that what his father said had proven to be false. Lex explained to Clark that Lana had told him that a man was after her and she believed he was going to kill her. Lex was calling Clark because he thought that Clark would be the best person to help Lana regain her memories and no one would think to look for her on a farm. "When I called you he came. . .and he. . he. . " At this point Lex's voice begin to waver and he lost his ability to speak, If he would have tried again he would have failed.

Clark helped his friend make his way out of the room and steadily down the long hallway. Lex didn't seem to notice the streaks of blood on the carpet or much of any thing else around them as they made there way to the kitchen. Clark was hoping if he got Lex to eat something, maybe it would help him concentrate on something other than the dead body up stairs. 'God how could this be happening?' Clark wondered 'No more than a few hours ago I was laughing and goofing around with Chloe and Pete. Now Lana's dead!' Clark thought to himself as he half wondered, half guided, Lex and himself through Lex's 'office' area.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly the doors to Lex's office swung open and in stepped Lana. "Lex sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if we could go over this months receipts for the Talon. . ." Lana said quickly. Clark paused his heart nearly stopping in his chest and Lex turned two shades paler if that was possible considering how pale he was to begin with. Both of them stopped and stared at Lana for what seemed like an eternity. Lana noticed how they were looking at her. "I'm sorry did I come at a bad time?" Lex managed to stutter the words "You're. . .You're. . .Dead!. . " before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed unconscious onto the floor.

Lana quickly walked over to the desk and dropped the folders she was carrying. Then rushed to the bathroom to get a damp wash cloth. Clark stood watching every move Lana made with wide eyes. He slowly picked Lex up from the floor supporting Lex's upper body weight by holding him under his arms. Lana came back with the damp wash rag and stood in front of Clark, Who's jaw had all but dropped to the floor.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" she demanded. " You're acting as if you've just seen a ghost! Clark! Whatever your problem is, snap out of it. Now. And bring Lex over to the sofa. We have to try to revive him." she pleaded. Clark nodded dumbly and did as she asked. Laying Lex on the sofa and quickly moving to the side to give Lana the room she needed to revive Lex. Lex moaned and his eyelids twitched as he felt the moisture on his forehead.

He raised his arm to his head and covered his eyes with his hand to block out all light. " What happened he murmured?" Not really expecting to get an answer. "Um. . .you fainted." Clark replied, unsure of what his friends reaction would be. Lex removed the hand covering his face and opened his eyes, letting in the light. Squinting up at Clark questioningly. Then everything hit him again as he saw Lana. His eyes widened and he tried to sit up, but decided that was a big mistake and he wouldn't be trying that again soon as a wave of nausea and dizziness washed over him.

He fell back onto the sofa with a groan. He had a head ache that was most likely a concussion, and it was probably the floors fault. 'First thing I'm going to do, as soon as I can stand up again, is get more carpeting!' he thought to himself. Lana was starting to get annoyed. Clark was staring at her like she was a particularly fascinating bug, and Lex's reaction to her did not help her curiosity.

"What is going on here! And what do you mean I'm dead?" Lana demanded. That got both their attentions. Clark was the first to speak "Um. . .upstairs, there's a woman. . .who looks like you." Lana's eyes widened. "Can I meet her!" Lex who at this point had almost been forgotten. From his place on the couch cleared his throat. "That might not be such a good idea." Lana looked at him questioningly. "why is that?" Clark looked from Lex to Lana then said "Because . . . she's dead."

Lana looked at Clark for a moment looking for any indication that he wasn't telling the truth. That this was some kind of sick prank. When she found none, she turned and started up the stairs. Clark grabbed her wrist to stop her, but it was too late she had already put her other hand on the stair rail and pulled it away. She held it up to her face examining the sticky red liquid on her hand, her eyes wide, she looked back to Clark. "Lana please" His voice almost a whisper, begging her not to go any further. She looked back at the dark stairs questioningly, then at Clark " I have to." she replied. Then slowly climbed her way to the top of the stairs, trying to ignore the bloody streaks that covered the floor and the walls around her.

Clark fallowed Lana up the stairs. He couldn't shake the image of her body from his mind, everything was silent. He could hear her heart beat, it was speeding up as they got closer to the room where the body was It wasn't hard to tell which way to go to get there, all you had to do was follow the trail of blood. down the hall past the empty rooms that no one had inhabited for years. This place was starting to give Clark the creeps. Clark watched as Lana put her hand on the door and push it open. He wanted to pull her back downstairs and tell her that it was all a joke, he wanted this room to be dark and full of dust, empty just like all the other rooms they had passed to get to this one. It was no use Lana would never let him. He prepared himself for the sight he was about to see again, and walked into the room. He ran straight into Lana.

Lana turned to look at him " Clark what is going on here? What did you do with the body?" Clark looked around the room in shock the body was gone! there was just a mess on the floor where the body used to be, A huge puddle of blood and the only window in the room was broken. Clark walked over to the broken window to examine the broken glass on the floor and immediately felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. He backed away from the window before Lana could notice anything was wrong. From the

other side of the room Clark stared at the wall below the broken window. For the first time he noticed it was giving off a green glow, the exact same shade as the glow of the meteor rocks!

"Lana I think we should go tell Lex the body is gone." Lana looked at him with a look that clearly said she thought he was the strangest person she'd ever met. thinking they should look to see if the kidnapper left any thing behind before going out the window Lana said "Don't you think we should look around here more before we leave Clark?" " Why? it's obvious whoever took her went out the window. "Clark replied. Lana turned and walked out the door " I give up!" she exclaimed. Clark gave a confused

look and fallowed closely after her. "What! What did I do? Lana?"

When they returned to the bottom of the stairs they where both arguing about whether or not boys where totally clueless to everything around them, Lana was sure they were, Clark had a different opinion. Lana and Clark found Lex at his computer typing away. As soon as they entered he started to update them on what he had found while they had been upstairs. "I found out my father has been in charge of a

project involving meteor rocks and human DNA. I had thought that the particular lab that he has been using had been shut down two months ago. It was shut down after an explosion had occurred in a part of the building embedding meteor fragments into the walls making all further research unpredictable. I ordered all testing to be halted immediately. But it seems my father has other ideas. What did you two find?"

Clark looked at the floor like it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen, Lana walked up behind him gave him a look that clearly said she thought he was pathetic and said "Lex the body is gone and the window upstairs is smashed. Clark not liking the look Lana gave him decided to speak up, "There are meteor fragments at the bottom of the broken window. "Lex looked between Lana and Clark with a raised

eyebrow. "really?" he said as if he had just been told the sky where blue. Clark shifted uncomfortably and Lana flopped into a chair in front of the desk examining her nails, a bored expression on her face. "So now what do we do?" she asked "I mean we can't exactly call the cops."

Martha Kent walked into the kitchen, the house was filled with the scent of apples. The pie was sitting on the counter and the house was quiet. "Clark" she called out and was greeted with silence. Jonathan entered the kitchen behind her and encircled her waist with his arms from behind, pulling her into a hug. "Have I told you lately that you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?" Martha smiled up at him and said "Flattery will get you a lot of things Mr. Kent but it will get you no closer to that pie. It's for later."

Jonathan released her, kissed her on the cheek and said "it was worth a try." "Besides you're lucky there's even a pie in this house." Martha replied "Oh really and why would that be?" He asked. "Because you're son got home first. Jonathan laughed and said "Where is Clark any way? It's too quiet in here. "Martha looked around the room and spotted Clark's red backpack. "why don't you try the barn." she

suggested. "Thanks I'll do that." he replied as he opened the screen door and walked out into the cool evenings air.

Clark and Lex where busy deciding how best to find out what happened to the body. Clark wanted to call Chloe and ask her to hack into LexLabs recent security camera footage but couldn't do that with Lex there he would freak out. Clark looked at the clock it was 5:30pm his Mother and father would be home soon if they weren't already. "Um Lex? Can I call my house to see if my parents are home yet." Lex looked up from what he was doing on the computer. "Sure Clark go ahead, but it will be interesting to hear what you are going to tell them." Clark ducked his head to hide his embarrassment and picked up the phone to dial the phone number. Lana laughed.

Martha had just started straitening up the kitchen when she heard the phone ring. When she picked it up it was Clark on the other end. Mom I'm over at Lex's he's helping me with my home work. Lana looked over at Clark wondering what he would say next but he ignored her. Martha asked what kind of home work he needed help with. Clark looked around the room nervously and saw a sword hanging on a

wall and said "Oh, um, History. The History of Scotland. You know how his family came from there?" Martha Paused but then said "Okay don't stay too late. We will save some dinner for you. I don't know about the pie you're fathers looking at it like it's his last meal." Clark laughed and said his goodbyes to his Mother and hung up the phone after listening for the click on the other end of the line.

When Clark hung up Lex was staring at him with an open look of shock on his face. "Clark I think that is the worst lie I have ever heard in my entire life!" Lana burst out laughing fallowed shortly by Lex. Clark just sat in his seat grinning sheepishly slowly turning a shade of red that would rival the shirt he was wearing.

"Clark if your done using the phone as a means to attempt suicide I'd like it back now. I need to make a call." Lex said in a flat toned voice. Witch made Lana and Clark laugh even harder. Lana practically fell to the floor when Lex rolled his eyes and muttered "teenagers" under his breath. when they'd finally regained their composure Lex was on the phone with some one named Nigel. He was giving him orders to fallow

a scientist a star labs named Dr. Kline.

In the middle of the phone call Lana got up and walked up to Lex's CD player/entertainment system. Lex fallowed her with his eyes. Clark listened in on the telephone conversation but with Lana messing with the CD player he could only catch bits and pieces of what was being said on the other end of the line. All he could make out was that Dr. Bernard Kline at star labs was to be watched because of his extensive

knowledge on the subject of cloning and that this Nigel person on the other end of the line was one of Lex's main employee's in Metropolis. He was obviously British and sounded very stuffy to Clark. How he ended up working for Lex and not Lionel Luthor was anyone's guess.

When Lex hung up the phone Lana turned off the CD player and walked over toward the glass coffee table by the couch, "I'm sorry guys but I gotta go. call me if you have any more information." "wait, where are you going?" Clark called after her. Lana grabbed her purse and folder off the table and pulled out a stick of gum. She popped it in her mouth and said "I got a date" then walked out of the room. Lex arched an eyebrow as the door swung shut. "date? More like personality transplant." Clark stared at the door

" She was acting a little strange now that I think about it." He turned to Lex. " You don't think she's the clone?" "Clark the other Lana is dead, you better hope she's not the clone." Clark got up and walked over to where Lana had been messing with the CD player. It was set to a station he had never heard of. He looked over at Lex with a look of hope on his face. "Wouldn't it make sense to make more than one?" "Clark she's not a Barbie doll."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but my brain and that has gone missing if you've seen it please send it back.

Getting up and walking past Clark toward the stairs, Lex called out over his shoulder " I think I should go up and look at that window you mentioned." Clark tried not to panic. "Why Lex? There's nothing up there, Lana and I have already checked that place pretty well." "You mentioned something about meteor dust that seems a bit odd don't you think?" Lex continued up the stairs. "Yeah, but. . . "Clark stood there awkwardly looking for an excuse not to go up there. The phrase ' I think I hear my Mommy calling' briefly

entered his mind. Lex looked down at him from the top of the stairs "Well are you coming? Or are you going to stand around and collect dust all day?" Clark sighed with defeat. "Yeah I'm coming."

For the third time that day Clark was about to enter the room at the end of the hall. His stomach was in knots and he could feel the sweat start to roll down his back. Thirty feet from the door his hands began to shake. Lex looked at his terrified friend and realized something was wrong, there was something Clark wasn't telling him. But before he could question Clark about his problem they both heard the doors to the study at the end of the hall explode open and Lionel Luthor storm in demanding to know where Lex was.

Clark looked relieved at the distraction and at the aborted interrogation. Lex shot him a look that clearly said that they would speak Later, and started back to the room they had just come from with Clark close behind him.

"Lex! I need to speak with you immediately" Lex appeared at the top of the stairs and greeted his father with a sarcastic remark he knew would get on his fathers nerves. "You rang father? Well actually it was more of a scream but we can work on that." Lionel stared at Lex in shock at his insolence and lack of respect. "Lex your crude humor does nothing to amuse me in fact it angers me. You'd do well to keep

your mouth shut when such mockery entertains your mind."

"I'll try to remember that is there a reason you came barging into my home at 5:45 in the afternoon, or did some one just forget to feed you?" Careful son one might actually think you dislike your old man." They might be headed in the right direction 'Dad'."

Clark stood and watched the interaction between father and son in the shadows just beyond the balcony hoping and praying to every deity he could think of that he wouldn't be seen. But all the gods must have been on vacation because his prayers were not heard. Lionel peered past his son and paused. "I'll come back when your attitude has lost some of its venom. Goodbye Lex, Clark, say hello for your Mother for me would you."

Lex looked back at Clark and could have sworn his eyes were glowing but dismissed it as a reflection of light or an overactive imagination. Lex turned to Clark "That was strange it was like he saw you and decided it was time to go. I wonder why."

Clark didn't like the fact that Lex had picked up on that. Lionel knew what Clark was capable of because they had switched bodies while Lionel was in prison for murdering his parents when he was younger. Lionel had gotten a hold of an alien stone with the power to switch bodies and had tricked Clark into touching it. By the time Clark got his body back Lionel knew everything about Clark. Clark didn't want Lex to know what was going on so now he had to come up with an explanation and fast.

"Um. . . maybe he doesn't want to drag out family issues in front of others?" Clark guessed. "No my father is not shy, he likes being the center of attention. That's not it." Clark had to come up with something and soon or he was toast. He tried to look calm but on the inside he was a mess ' Okay don't panic, don't panic, you can think of something, Oh my god my mind is blank. PANIC!' finally he thought of something. "Yes but I'll tell my Mother and he likes her, he doesn't want her to think anything bad about him." Clark prayed Lex would accept that. Someone must have been listening because after that Lex left him alone. At 6:00 pm Clark decided it was getting late and he'd better go home. After promising to come back tomorrow he left.

The next day dawned early and bright on the Kent farm. Jonathan Kent was up with the sun and already doing the morning chores by the time Clark woke up and got ready for school. Clark was late getting ready again. He came down the stairs throwing his red back pack over his shoulder as he went. "Mom I'm gonna miss the bus! No time to eat!" he yelled as he ran out the door just in time to see the bus pull away. Chloe and Pete were in the back looking out the window at him.

"See Chloe Clark always miss's the bus. Pay up." "Not so fast Pete the bus is slowing down." Chloe said hoping she wouldn't have to part with her lunch money, today was spaghetti day, the only edible food on the schools cafeteria menu. Clark saw his chance and took it. When the bus began to slow down to turn the corner he ran after it. The bus driver who was used to kids running after the bus decided to stop. Mrs. Kent made excellent pies when it was time for the annual corn festival. It wouldn't be a good idea to ditch her son to many times if you wanted one this year.

Clark walked down the isle of the bus almost every seat was taken except the one saved by Chloe. Clark grinned at Chloe and Pete "Hey guys what's up?" Chloe laughed "Just admiring your track skills boy wonder. You should try out for track they need you." Clark grimaced "I don't think so the Jocks pick on me enough as it is already why give them a reason?" "Yeah but if you were on the Track team they wouldn't be able to catch you." Pete who had been silent until now spoke up. "Clark won't have any problems ditching anyone will you Clark?" "Hey! Pete that's not my fault, you chose not to come. Why don't you like Lex anyway?"

Pete turned and looked out the window and mumbled something under his breath. Chloe looked confused. "Lex?" she mouthed. "I'll tell you later Clark whispered back. "What was that Pete I couldn't hear you over the jealousy." said Clark. Pete turned to Clark angrily and said "I AM NOT JEALOUS OF LEX!" "Then what is it because you're driving me nuts." "The Luthers betrayed my family they bought my grandfathers creamed corn factory from my father. They told him they would keep it up and running. After the deal was signed and they got the land they tore the factory down. Luthers don't keep their promises.

A whole families achievements wiped out by one man. are you happy now Clark you got your story. God you're turning into Chloe." Pete picked up his backpack and walked of the bus with the rest of the students.

"Well that went well." Clark said Chloe frowned "someone hasn't had there coffee. Looks like this is our stop school waits for no one and I want to get to my locker before Justin does." "Who's Justin?" Clark asked. "Oh some math geek from trig has the hots for me or the poster taped inside my locker. He's a little cross eyed so I can't tell If he's staring at me or Jonny Depp." Clark raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Wipe that grin off you face farm boy I remember you falling flat on your face whenever Lana walked by." "Okay, Okay Jeez, I gotta go or I'm gonna be late for zero period. Oh wow is that Justin, good luck your gonna need it!

A tall, lanky, thin boy with mousy hair and black framed eye glasses stood next to Chloe's locker he was slightly cross eyed his clothes were rumpled and looked like a circus tent threw up on them. 'Oh God I found Waldo.' Chloe thought to herself. "Hey Chloe I brought you a flower." he held up a yellow rose. "The yellow symbolizes friendship, and it's the color of your hair." Chloe stopped three feet from her locker. 'Don't panic, smile, DAMN IT, don't run, DAMN IT, look for exits, DAMN IT, No escape' "Hi Justin" she said forcing a smile onto her face. Lana walked by. 'Save me' Chloe pleaded with her eyes. No such luck Lana was oblivious.

"I was headed toward the cafeteria to get a strawberry muffin do you wanna come with me? We could share it." 'Oh thank god strawberries' "I'm sorry Justin I'm allergic to strawberries besides I have a lot to do before I can get this edition of the Torch put out so maybe next time, okay but thank you for the flower." Justin looked like he might cry. Chloe looked over her shoulder and saw Lana at her locker. "Why don't you take Lana with you? I think she's free." Justin grinned and a look of panic crossed Lana's face as

Chloe shut her locker and headed for the Torch office.

Later that day Clark walked in to the schools newspaper office the desks were strewn with newspaper clippings and articles and Chloe was standing knee deep in the middle of them with a grin on her face. "Don't you just love the smell of newspaper ink in the morning Clark." Clark looked slightly worried "Um Okay, but that's printer ink and its 1:00 pm in the afternoon." Chloe stuck out her tongue at him "Oh your no fun." Clark Laughed at her silly behavior. "What's going on here? Another Kansas tornado?" "Nope" she replied. "Just sorting through the every news paper or magazine article I can find on cloning." Clark raised his eyebrows. "Cloning? Chloe have you been watching the Sci-Fi channel again?" "Ha Ha Clark very funny, not gonna work this time. I have a very reliable source inside star labs that told me all about it." Chloe had turned away while speaking to him to sort through some more articles. "Let me guess who your source is." "You can try." she replied still engrossed with the material she was reading. "Dr. Bernard

Kline." Chloe dropped the article and spun to face him her eyes narrowed, suspicion written clearly on her face. "Clark Kent are you trying to steal my story?"

"No I would never do that. I was at Lex's house yesterday working on something having to do with clones and I over heard him mention that name and star labs." Clark continued to explain everything that happened yesterday leaving nothing out. "I think we' going to need you're help. I was going to ask you before I realized you were already working on a story similar to what's going on at Lex's house. "Chloe stood in shock absorbing everything "Will you help us?" she snapped out of it. What kind of question is that of course I will." Clark looked a little worried. "Um Chloe you can't print any of this, I mean anything about Lex." Chloe pretended to pout for a moment. "Okay fine. When do we start?" "Where meeting today after school at his place."

AN: Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Smallville or superman I am just a fan.

Later on that day at about three pm Chloe and Clark stood outside the Luthor estate looking up at the stone castle. "Weren't there more of us?" Chloe asked. Clark looked around "Lana was supposed to meet us but I guess something came up. Let's go inside." Inside the Luthor mansion was empty and they found Lex sitting at his desk twirling his keys around his index finger. "Is this all of us?" He asked surprised that Lana wasn't there. Clark shifted uncomfortably as if he were responsible for Lana's absence. Lex stood up and stretched "Well let's get going, we've got a long drive ahead of us."

As soon as they got to the car Chloe insisted that she sat up front so Clark squeezed in back. Half way through the trip it got quiet so Clark reached up front to turn on the radio. The music blared out at him "UNBREAK MY HEAR-----T, SAY YOU LOVE ME AGAIN." Clark yelped and put his hands over his ears. Lex swerved the car and almost hit a tree and Chloe sat and sang along with the music as if nothing was wrong. Lex switched off the radio and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

By the time they got to Luthor Tower in Metropolis It was six forty five pm and time for dinner. They went up to the pent house and ordered Chinese food to be delivered and then played monopoly of course Lex had won. "That's Boardwalk with a hotel Clark," Lex grinned "Fork it over." Chloe sat across from Clark and watched the exchange glad she had skipped that space. "Ohh, ouch Clark that must have hurt." she remarked before she almost fell off of her seat from laughing too hard.

The next day Clark and Chloe went to the metropolis museum of art. Lex stayed behind in the penthouse because he said he had work to do. Chloe and Clark returned around lunch time to discover the place was a mess. The windows were smashed, and the wind was blowing in and scattering papers. There was overturned furniture and broken glass all over the place. Clark stepped into the room ahead of Chloe. "Lex!" he called out knowing he would find no one there. he had already scanned the entire place using his

X-ray vision and his super hearing. Chloe stepped out from behind him." Oh my god." she breathed.

"Don't worry Chloe we'll find Him. Right now we need to check out The security tapes." Chloe looked around the room and saw nothing "What security tapes? There are no cameras in here!" Clark pointed to several spots in the room but Chloe still saw nothing. "There hidden Cameras Chloe." Chloe made a face at him. "Ok Mr. Smarty Pants how do we check the Cameras?" Clark walked over and picked up Lex's Lap top off the floor. Chloe raised an eyebrow. Clark grinned "Lets get started were gonna need to know who did this and how to find them.

Chloe booted up the computer and got past the password in less than three tries. "Clark leaned over her shoulder, when he saw the password he laughed."I think Lex is gonna need a better password." Chloe grinned then continued to search his computer for the link to the security cameras. "I found it!" She cried out. Clark rubbed the side of his ear "Oww Chloe you don't have to yell I'm sitting right here." Chloe pointed to the screen "Look he's got cameras in the garage and the back alley too. Wait I think that's them. The license plate says 'R2D2C3P' Ohh, I get it they must be a star wars fan. Kind of dumb to use that as there get away car."

Chloe ran the license plate number through the computer and found out that it belonged to a Professor J. Hamilton and the address listed for him was right here in metropolis. "Well let's go pay The Professor a visit." said Clark. Chloe and Clark hopped into Lex's car. "Lex would so kill me if he knew I was driving his car." Chloe said as she started the ignition. Clark grinned "I'm sure he won't mind as long as you don't drive it off a bridge."

When Chloe and Clark pulled up to the address listed they where surprised to find it was an old ice cream factory. "Well you can't make an Ice cream Sunday without the nuts" Clark grinned. Chloe walked up to the front door and pulled on it nothing happened, Clark laughed "What you expect them to leave it open for you?" Chloe stuck out her tongue at him. "No smart ass, now help me up I think this windows open." Clark knelt down and let her climb on his shoulders and then lifted her until she was level with the open window.

Once they were both inside they had to wait for their eyes to adjust to the dark green fluorescent glow of the room. When they did they saw tanks of water with green lighting in the back ground and female bodies floating in them. Chloe stepped forward into the green glow and into the center of the room Clark fallowing reluctantly behind. All was silent, somewhere off in the distance was the steady dripping of falling water.

The bodies floated eerily around them, as silent as the grave. their pale faces and flowing hair were starting to give Clark the creeps.

Clark stepped past Chloe and up to a wall of jars filled with floating organs that glowed green. As soon as the green glow flooded over his skin Clark felt his strength begin to waver and he began to grow weak. "Chloe this stuff is starting to give me the creeps. Let's get out of here!" He groaned. "Yeah, me too." agreed Chloe. Clark stepped away from the jars over a large power chord and towards a heavy metal door in the back of the room. Chloe got there first the door swung open and inside they found a small dark room with a bed and a chair. In the corner a woman was huddled. When the light hit her face she screamed "NO, OH GOD, PLEASE, NO, NOT AGAIN!"

Clark looked at her, her clothes were torn, her face was dirty and her hair was tangled. But he recognized her. "Lana?" he said gently holding out his hand. She looked up at him her face full of tears. "Shh, it's Ok we've come to get you." she stood up and took a step toward him. "Cl-Clark" she stuttered and took a step closer. Somewhere behind them they heard gunfire go off and someone yelling. Clark looked around. He pushed Lana back in the room, pulled Chloe in with them and pulled the door shut. "Clark what are we

doing?" Chloe asked. "We are hiding" they heard footsteps run past the door then silence. "Is it safe to come out now?" Chloe whispered.

Suddenly the door swung open "Hey what are you guys doing in here" Lex stood in the doorway holding his bloody arm where a bullet had pierced him. Lana, Clark, And Chloe all looked up from the corner they had huddled into. "Oh my god, you almost gave us a heart attack" cried Chloe. They all got up and walked out of the room. "We have to get out of here" Cried Lana as more gunfire exploded down the hall. "Don't worry I called the cops." replied Lex.

As they were walking past the jars of green glowing organs again Clark suddenly felt dizzy and tripped over the large power chord on the floor sending sparks across the floor and setting fire to the entire lab. "Genius Boy Wonder" quipped Chloe "Let's get out of here before we become barbeque." All four of them ran down the hall that Clark and Chloe came from earlier but at the last minute Lex pulled them down a different hallway and said "This way, there's an emergency exit over here."

All of them escaped into Lex's car and drove back to metropolis Lex and Clark shoved in the back seat. Chloe was driving. "Clark I think we need to get Lana and Lex to a hospital." "NO!" Lex shouted. then he repeated more softly "No I'll be fine I have a doctor waiting for me at home. he can look Lana over too. I don't want any of this information getting out to the public, so no hospitals. Please just keep driving."

"Ok" replied Chloe they drove the rest of the way in silence.

Chloe pulled up to the Luthor mansion and went around the other side of the car to help Lex get out. Clark helped Lana up the steps and through the doors to the study. As the four of them entered the room they stopped and stared at the scene before them. There was the Clone Lana standing over the Dr. with a knife. He was obviously dead. She looked up and Screamed. "Why couldn't you Just be happy I was Alive I went

through a lot of trouble to move the body of the other clone before I came over. But NOOO you weren't happy you had to go investigate and bring home that little BITCH!" She pointed at Lana. Lana shrunk back in terror. The clone screamed and ran at Lana with the knife.

"Wow she's nuts!" thought Clark as the clone came closer and closer to Lana. Lana screamed and hid behind Clark. Chloe reached for the sword hanging on the wall and yanked it from its display, as the weight of the sword brought it down the hilt crashed into the clone's forehead leaving a deep gash sending her sprawling backwards on the ground. She got up again and came at Chloe once more. She realized that with four people she was out numbered. She took a step back and tripped over the Dr.'s lifeless body. As she fell backwards Chloe gasped in horror. The clone hit her head on the corner

of Lex's glass table. the injury was fatal. Lana peeked out from over Clarks shoulder "I guess it's time to call 911."

Half an hour Later the police came and declared the Clone dead. Lex had told them they didn't know who or what she was. The police had assured Lex they would look into it. Fallowed closely behind the police where Clarks parents. If they had anything to say he would be grounded for the next 20 years. Clarks parents offered Lana a ride home. Lana thought it would be safer to strap her self to a rocket at this point.

So she hitched a ride home with Chloe leaving Lex alone to call the carpet cleaners.

AN: This has been sitting on my computer for a while it is the first thing I have ever attempted to write. Please review.


End file.
